Theoretically Speaking
by FluffyLemonn
Summary: Narcissa, Lucius, bedroom, silence, and a book- things are going to get messy, ladies and gentlemen. (LN drabble- please read for no reason. :P)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. -sob-

Hello, everyone. This is just something I typed up quickly, so don't take it as a serious and/or polished work. I wasn't going to post it, but Aamalie was like '...I thought it was ok... Maybe you should post it?', so I ignored that annoying voice in my head and uploaded it.

And just for reference, Lucius and Narcissa are the coolest characters ever. And yes, I'm aware that I say that for pretty much every couple I post about. Shhh!

FL

* * *

"Lock the door, darling." Narcissa drawled from her nest on the bed, eyes not moving from the book she was currently indulging in. "I want to speak with my husband tonight without any... _distractions._"

"You make it sound like I refuse you proper conversations."

"Proper conversations, no. Conversations with topics that deal with everyday life, yes."

"Trivial," Lucius countered smoothly as he folded his thick outer robe over a nearby chair. He proceeded to loosen the ties on the silk shirt that lay underneath as he moved towards the bathroom. Narcissa frowned at her book, allowing a touch of irritation to mar the otherwise perfect surface of her ivory skin. Shifting, she raised her voice so it would carry over the sound of running water that was coming from the bathroom.

"Everyday life is not _trivial_, dear. It is important to me. I would appreciate it if you would come in here and talk to me."

"About what?"

"I don't know!" Narcissa's voice reached an unusually emotional note. "I just-"

"Want to talk?"

"Yes!"

"Trivial."

"Argh!" Narcissa threw her book down and raised her hands toward the high ceiling as though to plead with some unrelenting god. Rolling her eyes and huffing, she sunk her slender body further into the plush bed.

Goddess.

Usually she was not so short-tempered with her husband as that put him in a bad mood, but she couldn't help it tonight. And although she knew upsetting him would only earn opposite sides of the bed, she didn't care. Narcissa was after a bit of sympathy, and her ass of a husband was not responding. This demanded serious repentance on his side. And Narcissa was going to get it.

Trying a new tactic in the hopes of wooing him, she pushed herself up on her elbows as he came in from the bathroom. Pushing her knees together just so and pouting her lip, she did her very best to make the bed look inviting.

Come on, you. You know I'm sexy.

Lucius merely looked at her blankly and walked over to his dresser, flipping absentmindedly through the drawers. Disgusted with his lack of emotion, Narcissa tried something else.

"Come here. _Now_." Alright, not the most subtle thing she'd ever done, but her feminine order effectively caught Lucius' attention. Sighing dramatically, he shut the dresser drawer and walked over to her, sitting obediently on the edge of the bed by her feet.

"Yes _darling_?" And now sarcasm was involved. Lovely.

"Just..." Narcissa struggled with her control, biting her lip roughly as her husband cocked a perfect eyebrow.

Tweezer, she thought vehemently.

"...I wanted to talk to you. Is it too much to ask, Lucius?"

He caught on now. Narcissa rarely ever used his first name, preferring to beckon him with sweet "darlings" and "dears". His silvery eyes now rapt with attention, he leaned toward her.

"Is something wrong with Draco?" His expression darkened. "He's still with that... _Weasley_ girl, isn't he?"

"What our son does in his spare time is not of my concern, darling. I don't give a bloody damn about her." Narcissa allowed the profanity to roll off her tongue easily. Having been brought up in court and corset, she was not a naturally vulgar conversationalist, but she found that cursing had a certain edge that no one could deny.

It was damn useful, it was.

"It is of our concern. He should not associate himself with such trash as-"

"Let it go, Lucius." Narcissa said, cutting him off. She waved her hand nonchalantly with an air of indifference, flippantly disregarding his anger.

"Narcissa, what is this about? Stop toying with me." Lucius was beginning to become irritated, and Narcissa played with the idea of further torturing him. Deciding against it, she sat up and lay a soft hand on her husband's smooth cheek.

"Darling, I just missed you. You were gone for such a long time, following the Dark Lord-"

"Do not speak of him!" Lucius hissed, causing Narcissa to pull her hand away out of pure instinct. Her senses told her that she ought to be afraid and that she should perhaps run, but her aristocrat heart shone true. Fighting the urge to shrink down, she stiffened her back and narrowed her eyes.

"Have it your way then." Her eyes softened, and she lay the previously threatened hand on his arm, soothing him. "Please, don't be angry. Is it wrong for your wife to miss you?"

"No." The man said it with difficulty, forcing thoughts down.

No love. You do not marry for love. You marry for honor, and the continuation of your lineage...

"Lucius?"

"Yes, Narcissa."

He sounded tired, as though he had just run a very long distance. Narcissa carefully placed herself in his arms, willing her body to smoothly brush against his.

"Do you dislike me?" She asked quietly, rolling her head up so as to see his reaction. Golden tresses fell against his chest, warm and silky. He sighed and looked down.

"Of course not, Narcissa."

"All is well, then." She murmured, caught in the spell of his eyes. Once again, she remembered their schooldays. Parties in the Common Room, snogging in the broom closet on the fourth floor. Dances and spells, hexing Potter and his annoying girlfriend Lily. Pulling Snape down with them into trouble and then working their way out of it, leaving him to take the brunt. Oh, goddess, the memories: and so many of them. She felt herself tingle with something akin to happiness, letting her eyes beg for some show of compassion. She was met with an odd stare, and snapped out of her dreamland.

Narcissa sat up stiffly, aware that she had passed a boundary. Lines in the Malfoy family were thin but well-drawn, and not to be crossed. To allow herself such a weak, vulnerable moment was disastrous. Showing such affection-

Thoughts were muted by a simple kiss, the mere pressing of Lucius' lips against Narcissa's. She fell into it willingly, not denying herself the pleasure of his warming, thin mouth.

Oh, how contrary they could prove to be.

Maybe giving a little affection to the person you were married to wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

* * *

Yeah. That's pretty much it. Not really fluffy, not really important, and not really interesting. But here! Yay!

So... uh... what was that about Narcissa wanting to talk? --''' So she's easily distracted. So what? I love her anyways. -hug-

Reviews are not necessary, but I do admit: I enjoy them. Thanks!

FL


End file.
